MTAR
The MTAR is bullpup Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The MTAR is the first assault rifle to be unlocked at level 4. It is a medium damage assault rifle, killing in 3 bullets up close even if all are headshots, and up to 5 at a distance (4 if one bullet is a headshot). It has moderate recoil and clear iron sights, which makes the MTAR a highly versatile weapon that lacks a pressing need for any single specific attachment. It is noteworthy that the MTAR boasts the fastest time to kill of any automatic assault rifle in its range, barring the AN-94 when counting the first 2 rounds and the select fire SMR, FAL OSW and M8A1. As such, the MTAR is a good close to medium range weapon for players who wish to retain adequate performance at longer distances. The Fast Mag attachment and Extended Mag are both solid choices due to the MTAR's suitability to aggressive play and somewhat lengthy reload. Attaching the Laser Sight will grant superior hipfire performance in close-quarter gunfights when caught off guard or ambushed, while the Quickdraw Handle will allow the user to quickly direct precise fire on a target. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies It can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It starts with a medium amount of ammo, 240 rounds, and has good damage. Recoil is minimal, but the bullets spread even while in ADS, making it difficult to use past close range. Once upgraded, it is called the Malevolent Taxonomic Anodized Redeemer and will have a Red Dot Sight, increased damage and the spread is reduced while in ADS making it more useful at longer ranges. Like many other weapons, it can be Pack-A-Punched multiple times for 2000 points. Pack-A-Punching it multiple times cycles different attachments, but in return removes the previous attachment. Various attachments include the MMS, Target Finder, EOTech sight and Grenade Launcher. Gallery MTAR BOII.png MTAR iron sights BOII.png|Iron sights MTAR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading Videos MTAR Attachments Demonstration Trivia *In TranZit, Marlton refers to the MTAR as the "X95L". *The MTAR has an unusable flashlight attached to the right side of the barrel and a sling wrapped around it, a feature it shares with the Commando and the HAMR. *If the MTAR is equipped with Fast Mag, the player will simply re-use both mags over and over again. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons